puppy_bowl_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Will Never Lose : YakkoXMingle's pups
These 4 pups Francisco, Francesca, Prince, and Princess are in 2nd Gen and are owned by ChloethePuppeh and Wolfie. No editing without our permission. Future Generation : YakkoXMingle Soon~ Appearances Francisco : His fur coat is black, but has a Creamy Brown Hood going down too his back, tail, tail tip, and under-tail. He has black spots all over his back, ears, and tail. His Belly, Paws, Ears, and Muzzle are dark brown. He has a white "Mask" and has a red nose and has blue eyes and a blue collar. Francesca : She is mainly white, She has black spots everywhere, her tail tip, muzzle, underbelly, and left ear tip are tan, under the tan part of her tail, is a brown rim, on her left side of her forehead has three tan spots, on the right she has three brown spots, on her right ear tip, is brown, on her back are five black big black spots, she has gray-blue eyes, meaning she's blind, she wears a a pick bow in the future. Prince : He has his Mom's Light Creamy Brown fur, but has his Dad's white face; going all the way down too his Muzzle, Neck, Chest, Belly, and Paws. He has a black hood going all the down too his back, and tail. His tail tip is white. He has brown spots on his tail and under his nose. He has Heterchomia. His left eye is Hazel and his right eye is Blue. He has black sunglasses and wears a Gold Cap backwards that says "Prince" on it in Silver. Princess : She is a Spitting image of her dad, She has blue eyes and a Red nose, She wears a pink coller with a flower tag. Personalities Francisco : Being the Oldest and the Leader of his siblings, he takes responsibility too keep them safe. He always watches over them too make sure that they're safe and not getting into any trouble, especially Prince. He is Sweet and Kind at heart, but will go on "Hardcore Mode" if you mess with him or his siblings. He is more mature than any of his siblings. He loves too tease his brother all the time for fun. Francesca : Being the Youngest in her litter, She is more shy, she is kind and sensitive to lots of things, she can be rude and sassy, she is more hyper then mean, she acts sort of goofy like her dad, she has a speech impediment, So, she can't talk very great, she is mostly the little runt of the litter, she is also the "Cute One" at least what Daddy Yakko says. Prince : He's a very Sly pup, and usually gets away with everything. He loves too test his limits, and is a bit of a flirt and tries too get a Girl or Crush first, before any of his siblings do. He's a major hotshot, thinking he can do whatever he wants. Besides being the second oldest behind his brother, He is over-protective and caring too his siblings no matter what, and will make sure do everything too keep them safe. Princess : Snobby, Cold, and Rude pup, she doesn't like her brothers at all, she finds them highly annoying and gets very mad at her little sister, she doesn't like her parents sometimes because of there "Rules" she has "its my way or no way" attitude, she doesn't like being picked last in everything, When she's mad, Stay away or she'll make you mad, but deep, deep down shes a sweet-heart and as a soft place for her family. Crushes Francisco : Francesca : Prince : After taking a Walk in the park one day, he bumped into a Unknown pup named Mango. Immediately, he fell head over heels deeply in love with her. He starts too hangout with her every single day, barely even noticing that his not playing with his siblings. Though, after Princess notices him with Mango, she starts too spread the word about his "Secret". After a few days later, Prince starts too feel embarrassed and stops talking too Mango. A few Months later, he decides too take a walk on the sandy beach, and sees Mango. He soon tells her about his feelings for her, and eventually the two start too date. Princess : Trivia * Princess's Nickname is Tip. * Prince is named after Singer/Musician, Prince. * Prince calls Francisco "France", "Cisco", or "Frankie" for a Nickname. * Francesca loves and adores her brothers, her nickname to them is "Big Bros" and "Love Bugs". To her sister is "Queenie". * Prince loves too tease his sister Princess all the time, too get on her nerves. * Tho Francesca is the Runt, She has more energy then her older siblings. * Sometimes Princess bullies her little sister for being blind. * Prince usually gets away with everything, but gets caught by his mother all the time. * Francisco and Prince get into Arguments and fights. * Lil' Francesca looks up to Prince like a role-model, and sometimes acts like him. She loves her brother more then anything! * Prince totally Admires Blazer, Jericho, and Mason. And usually screams like a girl when he sees them. * Princess hates almost everything. * Francesca is the runt of the litter, and when her brother Prince Or Francisco leaves or something, she has brake-downs til there back, then she's like, "Yay~ bubuas are back!" (Kinda like me when my brother when or go somewhere far, and yes i call him bubua, guess what, I don't care!) * Francisco and Prince usually get after their sister, Princess for bullying Francesca. * Francesca wasn't always blind, She was around two months old and got into a Dog fight, The Dog got her in both eyes leaving a Scar, (that went Away) Making go blind in both of them, Luckly for Daddy Yakko, found her a minute after, He took her too the vet, Then they said, She's going blind, he felt sad, but knows his little girl is tough like her mom. Family Yakko-Father. Mingle-Mother. Coconut-Grandpa. Hyper- Grandma. Wakko-Uncle. Bacon- Uncle. Dot-Aunt. Chip- Aunt. Stories Appeared In By Us : By Others : Collabs : Songs Appeared In By Us : True Colors~ By ChloethePuppeh~ By Others : Gallery Francesca!.jpg|Francesca! :3 By Wofie~